An increasing need exists for reducing the size and increasing the performance of integrated circuit components, for example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and non-volatile field effect transistor (FET) memory, as well as other devices. One often common part of integrated circuit components includes dielectric material. Typically, using a dielectric material having a higher dielectric constant K in a capacitor allows storage of the same amount of electrical charge for a given thickness of dielectric with a reduced capacitor area. The increased capacity to store electrical charge provides for fabrication of more advanced transistors. Further, substitution of higher K dielectric can provide improved performance characteristics for a given device. Accordingly, a desire exists to produce higher K materials.